Open Your Eyes
by Lydibug
Summary: This is a mini series that takes place in the past, at Echo House mental institution and Beacon Hills. The Nogitsune decides to torture both Stiles and Lydia, revealing old memories and, bringing feelings to the surface that was hindered by blind eyes. Will it be too late for love and to save Stiles?
1. Chapter 1: To The Past

The mack shift pack of hunters, werewolves and humans assembled at the Stilinski home. The Sheriff's face was long, the bags under his eyes indicating the lack of sleep that had been felt for months since Stiles was no longer truly himself. Scott stood beside Stiles's father with a sad expression in his eyes. The hope to save Stiles growing slim by the days. The Nogitsune was strong and any remanent of Stiles lost in void. Lydia stood amongst them all, the silence was killing her and she couldn't take it much longer, "We can save Stiles...we have to believe that we can...I believe that we can." She spoke with a soft touch. Wanting to believe her own words.

"Lydia, we will try. But.." Allison's words ran off. "But nothing Allison we are not going to kill him or hope that he takes to the bite." Lydia's eye shook a bit with worry. "There has to be an alternative." Her head lowered. Lydia had known Stiles since she was seven years old. Their first meeting was in 3rd grade. They had the same teacher. He was the goofy one that caused the teacher many of headaches. However secretly she thought he was funny despite her cold exterior at such a young age. Their first interaction was doing lunch, Lydia's mother had forgotten to pack her lunch. Lydia's parents were in the process of divorce, the young strawberry blonde was subject to countless nights of loud arguing and slamming of doors. Hard for a girl of her age to fathom and here she was forgetting against the rebel of her falling family unit.

The young girls wide Bambi eyes looked around at the kids eating their packed lunches. Her mouth opening with slight hunger as she hadn't eaten since the day prior. Then with simple touch of a hand from the goofy boy in her class that went by Stiles, handing her half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her eyes surprised by his gesture. Lydia and Stiles never exchanged a word, not till now, "Thank you." She smiled and took the sandwich. The young boy with a smile over his face. The memory of their first meeting made Lydia uneasy and her frame swayed in the room wanting to pace about. "I need to get some fresh air, hard to hear with all this silence." She mocked and walked past the pack.

Once outside her hands rushed over her long curly red locks. Her breathes growing unsteady as the floods of emotions that she bottle up for months began to surface. Lydia felt for Stiles as a friend or more, it didn't matter to her. She wanted to save him. If only she knew how. Just as the thought escaped her mind she heard the whispering voices. Her hazel hues wide and her ruby red lips parted. "Stiles?" The whisper growing louder and then her phone chimed: Lydia come find me. Find me in the place you thought you lost me. Lydia read the text over and over. Fighting with herself if she should go alone or bring back up. Looking back at the house she knew her choice. She took out her keys and raced down to Echo House.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

The smell was a mixture of crimson and a hint of the musky sea air that rolled into the valley of Beacon Hills. Humming, buzzing noises ringing in her ear as though she was right in the middle of an electric storm. Her hazel hues looking round the dark corridors, a shadowy figure of a male down the end of the hallway made her hand cup at her pouty lips. "Lydia Martin..." The voice spoke with familiar confidence. Her heels clinking backwards slowly as the male's face approached the flickering lights that hung from the basement ceiling. Glowing over the face of the boy who used to love her since the third grade. The 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone making his way to her. "Stiles...I know you are in there still." She whimpered out through quivering lips.

"Oh Lydia, that is where you are wrong...you can feel it can you?" The Nogitsune's chuckled out. "Come on little Banshee...scream for me." He hissed out with a smirked curl to his lips. The strawberry blonde scampered down the hall. Her palms catching the side of the long hallways with panting breathes. "I love when they run!" The shell of Stiles's face peering to hers with lifeless eyes. "You don't have Stiles to save you this time...from the big bad wolf." He spat out with a chuckle muffled deep in his chest. "This time..." Her hazel hues glancing down the hall and back to the Nogitsune.

"Awe he never told he...well...you thought Jackson was the one that saved you from Peter Hale." He grinned to the petite strawberry blonde. Her lips parted wanting to ask the next pending question that loomed in the memories from that night of the dance. Her steps slowing as her memories flooded over her. Remembering Stiles rushing towards her, only to look back at devil himself, Peter Hale. "Ah! You are remembering...that this pathetic boy decided to stand up to an Alpha to save your life." "I believe his words were...don't kill her please, I am not going to leave her here, just kill me...I don't care anymore." The Nogitsune manipulated his voice to sound more like Stiles as he delivered Stiles's memories of that night on the lacrosse field.

"You're lying...Kitsunes are tricksters." Lydia stuttered out with unsure confidence. Her steps picking up a bit as the space between them closed in. "That we are, but somehow deep down you know that is the truth...too bad he can't save you again." He said with a sarcastic and unsympathetic tone. Darting his frame towards her, causing Lydia to scatter towards the door at the end of the hall. Her breathes growing uneven and with a hint of urgency. The sound of his footsteps growing quick behind her made her heart race with panic. Her breathes unsteady with whimpering screams coming for her ruby red lips. Her hand out stretched for the door only to see dark Stiles had latched onto her wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I told you not to run." He mocked her with a smug grin over his lips. "Stiles..." His voice slithered. "Are you here to watch the girl that you love die?" He laughed wickedly and looked into Lydia's eyes. The eyes shaking with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hues looking to Stiles's eyes and catching the hint of life behind them with a pained furrow of the brow. Stiles was struggle to surface in his possessed body, however the Nogitsune was latched strongly onto his shell. "Stiles fight back!" Lydia pleaded with a strong voice. The Nogitsune growled out and tightened his grip over her wrist that made her cry out in pain.

(To be continued)


End file.
